Hitherto, when calibrating the height sensor of an air spring suspension, it has been necessary first to bring the height of the vehicle body to a suitable reference height, that is to say, the desired height. This entails the use of a lifting device, such as a vehicle hoist, a lifting platform or under-frame blocks. The height sensor is then adjusted, for example, by adjusting its fixing, until it delivers the correct electrical value associated with that height. Such an expenditure and measuring technique do not lend the method to mass production techniques.